irialfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Legend
The Crimson Legend Arc follows Phovois on his journey throughout the worlds. Starting from his very first encounter with the Human Aran and Elf Mercedes, he embarked on his training to fight against the Black Mage. Following the weakening of Phovois after his fight, The war between the 3 factions; Angels, Fallen angels and Devils broke out. With the battlefield bloodied and front lines eliminated, the leaders of each factions came out for a final confrontation. Azazel backed out to watch at the sidelines as Yehowah fought against his daughter, only to be spotted by Phovois and had his right arm sliced off as he fled. Yehowah took his final breath after giving Phovois the key to the "God's System". After the death of Biblical God, Phovois had cased his body along with the key to rest and kept hidden away. His body required time to rest and he did not want to take the risk of losing the key in his weakened state. His temporary body was sent out to train and gather knowledge, realizing that his close-quarter combat was lacking heavily due to the excessive reliant on ancient incantations. After arriving in a chaotic world filled with giant human-eating titans, he quickly met Levi and took notice of him. But it wasn't until Levi joined the Survey Ops that Phovois confronted him. After Joining the Survey Ops, and was in the same platoon as Levi, he quickly picked up skills of sword fight and mid-air acrobatic maneuvers similar to that of flight. Phovois later adapted fist fighting and other styles to suit his own close-quarter combat. During the Dark Age, Devils went rampage after Lucifer died and wanted to quickly repopulate their households by mating with humans, creating several half-blooded devils. These devils blended into human society and corrupted the kings. Phovois was requested as by Falbium Asmodeus, to eradicate the pure-devils and their partner to neutralize the power balance between the three factions which later paved way for the peace treaty of the three factions. The Black Death caused a downfall of economy, that included the Vampires that was affected due to the fact that many of the humans died in the midst of the pandemic. Vladimir that was soon to become Lord Vladi, the father of Gasper Vladi confronted Phovois and made him serve under the Vampires for a few years in order to stabilize their rations where he then met Alice and Lily Scarlette, both of which had fallen in love with him. Long after the famine had died out, the European war started and Phovois met Saika Fujiwara. Trivia * After Phovois was adopted by the Asmodeus clan, Falbium who took up the name of Falbium Asmodeus initially did not liked the idea of someone else taking up the 'throne' of changing their name to Asmodeus, only to realize Phovois did not have a last name and soon did not share much sentiment of disagreements. * Irial was founded at the end of Genesis Empress Arc, which led to Crimson Legend that revolves around the members of Irials in the Great War between the 3 factions.